


Noises in the Dark

by themarginalartist



Series: Sweet Dreams for the Devil [15]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Everything is scarier in the dark...





	Noises in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend reading or rereading Nightingale before this one!

The darkness was all consuming.

Bendy stared down into the basement again. He had sworn off going down there since the last time due to the fact that he had been scared out of his wits. (Not that he was going to admit that to anyone). Alice had been missing for the last three days. Boris wouldn’t do anything, saying that maybe she was just avoiding them for some reason, Bendy couldn’t believe that. This was the last place to attempt to search.

Grabbing a new candle, in case he was down there longer than last time, he started down the staircase again. Slowly like last time, the midway point of the stairs seeming to take forever to get to, he made it to the document covered room. He listened carefully for the noise of footsteps coming towards him to find, just as the last time, nothing coming towards him. Breathing out heavily not realizing he had been holding it in the first place he ventured into the room further. He lit the candles under the pentagram unwillingly, the symbol still giving him the creeps. He quickly gave the door that had held the creature a once over, nodding slightly to himself as he verified that the door was locked and the slider was shut, he didn’t want that thing anywhere near him.

“Maybe I should go through the desks again while I’m here?” He spoke quietly to himself, trying to sooth his nerves a bit. “Last time I was only checking for stuff that Henry might have left…” He sighed at his own statement. He shook his head. “This is no time to be thinking about him, I gotta see if I can find Alice.” He headed over to the first desk. Finding a set of keys on the top he pocketed them without a second thought.

He continued through the documents, setting aside anything that looked like it was important to read through, going through all the drawers of the desk as well trying to get information. He did the same for the second and third desk, finally opening the last drawer of the final desk. The moaning from the creature had picked up again, causing him to shiver, but he had to focus.

He found in the last drawer, after the dust and moths which had startled him something fierce cleared from the drawer, a small ring of keys and a thick portfolio, the name Henry scrawled across it. While he was curious as to what was in the portfolio he knew it would have to wait to look through it. He added all of his documents to his pile to look through. Plenty of blue prints and project documents to keep his mind off of what else was down here with him. Diagrams upon diagrams of mechanical parts were the most common of the papers that he had found. All of them for the ink machine.

“Huh, it’s a lot bigger than I thought it was…” The diagram he was currently looking at was an extension for the machine, a reservoir of ink hidden somewhere in the studio, it had to be somewhere nearby, the upper levels were mostly untouched except for the piping that brought the ink upwards. He twirled the second set of keys that he’d found around his finger as he read through some more of the paperwork, most was about the ink machine, but nothing that he could understand as it was mostly about the specifications of the parts required for it. Eyes glancing over the blueprints he was currently looking at he set them down and picked up a document labeled ‘Project Nightingale’. Flipping over the pages and reading the short introduction caused him to drop the paper to the floor.

He quickly picked it back up, searching to see if they had written in where they had locked her away, finding what he needed he set off running. As it turned out the space was much larger than he’d first thought, a door, not too far away from the locked one, lead into a hallway that was pitch black causing him to slow down. His candle, an eighth of the way gone, was flickering heavily from moving too fast. There were plenty of doors in the new hallway, but only one that he was searching for, coming up to the door label ‘Nightingale’ he turned the knob to find a small room with a desk against the wall and another padlocked door in the back of the room.

The silence of the room was deafening. He grabbed the first set of keys and found the one labeled ’N’ as the document had described and inserted it into the padlock. Quickly removing it he wrenched the door open and gasped. In the back corner of the cell there was a black, inky blob, arms and legs barely discernible from the rest of the mass. It raised it’s head up and, he assumed, looked at him, eyes covered by the dripping ink that made up her form.

“Hello…” Her voice, heavily distorted, but he could still tell it was her. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. She shifted slightly, moving only slightly away from the corner, still holding herself back. He didn’t trust himself to speak, his throat seizing up when he opened his mouth. She seemed to sense his sadness and began to hum, barely noticeable at first, eventually gave way to quiet, garbled singing.

The tears were flowing freely now. What they had done to Alice, it was wrong. They had hurt her, changed her, left her with no one. She didn’t seem to recognize him. She wasn’t whole anymore. He couldn’t take it anymore. Just as she lifted her arm and started to shift closer to him he ran out of the room. Clutching his candle he sped out of the room where she was.

Returning to the first room, the other creature’s moans slightly louder than before, he tossed the first key ring onto the first desk and absconded with the remaining documents he hadn’t gotten to look through yet, the portfolio at the very bottom of the pile. Like before he blew out the candles and ran up the staircase. Pausing at the door only to catch his breath and steel himself so he wouldn’t draw any attention from anyone remaining in the studio.

As soon as the coast was clear he ran to their room, quickly hiding the documents and the second set of keys under his cot’s mattress. Then he ran out of the room. He ran as fast as he could. Tears beginning to leak out again and jumped into Boris’ arms, face buried into his chest, not saying a word until Boris took him to Henry’s office.


End file.
